


Furs and warmth in winter

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur is concerned





	Furs and warmth in winter

Winter Solstice was close and the druids came back to Ealdor. It made Merlin grin as it was as Arthur had said. When there was reason to celebrate, they flocked together. The moment the celebration was over, they would be gone again. 

"But you will freeze out there alone!" Arthur insisted when he heard that Merlin would go into the woods to start the prayers when the moon would show at the right position, which might take a few hours.

"I won't." Merlin smiled. 

"And there are wolves out there!"

"They will not harm me."

"I'm coming with you. You can do your druid thing and I'll stand guard and protect you."

Merlin went over to where Arthur was sitting at the edge of the bed and pulled his boots on. He ran a hand through Arthur's hair and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Which immediately led to Arthur reaching for him and pulling him on top as he let himself fall backwards onto the bed. They kissed for a while. 

"You're not coming along." Merlin whispered. This was the first ceremony where he had to be on his own. The first that Arthur actually wanted to be part of, how ironic. 

"But what if something happens to you that I could have prevented?"

"Don't worry. Magic will protect me as it always protected me." Merlin smiled. 

"But the cold! You have cold feet from an evening here at the house, how can you not catch your death when you stay a whole night outside?"

Merlin chuckled. "Was it ever cold in our bed?"

"No, but that's the two of us and me warming you."

"We don't need many furs, do we?"

"You gave the best ones away!"

"Because we do not need them, do we?"

Arthur blinked. "You're saying..."

"Yes, magic keeps us warm at night. The furs we kept are only here because they tickle so nicely." He grinned.

Arthur closed his eyes and groaned, obviously remembering how Merlin had wriggled on them when they first used them. "You're evil."

Merlin felt Arthur getting hard and chuckled. "Hold your horses, young prince, your warlock has duties." He put another kiss on Arthur's lips and then scrambled up.

"Evil, I knew." He watched Merlin putting the old cloak around his shoulders. "Watch yourself when you're out there."

"I'm only going to greet the new arrivals, you worry-wart. You could come?" 

Arthur looked at him for a moment and then nodded, reaching for his woolen winter cloak that the last patrol had brought along. 

Merlin grinned as they trudged over frozen ground and made their way to the druids' tents just outside the village. His magic hummed. Arthur would greet the druids with him. That made him insanely happy.


End file.
